


The Windy Wanderer's Norse Tales of Mysteries

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Legends, Old Norse, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: This work contains all of the Norse mythology poems and story chapters written by me, carefully compiled.I love delving in the mysteries of origin myths. They intrigue me, the existence of such stories and legends. They must be re-told in a poetic fashion such as this, and I have humbly chosen to dedicate some of my life and it's hours spent to realize this collection.I do hope you enjoy reading it. Snowy moments of heroism lie ahead.The Snowy Northern Trilogy, and it's characters and lands were created by me to fit the Norse vibe of names etc.





	The Windy Wanderer's Norse Tales of Mysteries

The Windy Wanderer's Norse Tales of Mysteries

The Vision-Quests of Odin & Heroic Mortal Deeds Unforgotten

 

Chapter I: Ginnungagap, the Yawning Void

 

The Windy Narrator: "From the depths of void, that is Ginnungagap, life and death sprang forth. Entwined together, back there the primal essences shall return, when the endless yawning turns to devastating hunger."

 

First, there was only a bottomless deep,  
no heaven above, nor earth beneath,  
therein was the cold realm of mist,  
a great magic fountain,  
from which twelve rivers issued.

Come a time, they had flowed  
so far from their eldritch source,  
that they froze into solid ice,  
after which one layer after another,  
the bottomless deep was slowly filled up.

Afar, more southward,  
was the burning realm of light,  
from which a warm wind blew,  
it reached the mass of ice,  
melting it, the dark vapors arose in the air,  
forming cosmic clouds,  
and from those sprang forth Ymir,  
the mighty Frost giant along with his progeny,  
the blue cow Audhumla,  
whose milk at first provided  
nourishment to the giant,  
as it kept eating the hoarfrost salt,  
then one fated day, when the cow  
was licking the salt stones,  
there appeared at first only the hair of man,  
but on the second time the whole head,  
and on the third, the entire form  
endowed with such beauty, agility and power,  
this new being was called Búri, the first god,  
who together with his wife,  
a daughter of the fabled and ancient giant race  
brought forth the three brothers  
Odin, Vili and Vé,  
guided by determined rage,  
once they had come of age,  
they challenged and eventually slew Ymir,  
ending the primeval rule of giants.

 

Odin: "From it's colossal body the debris to build the Norse  
world with were so graciously provided,  
Ymir's corpse formed the earth, of his blood the seas,  
of his bones the mountains, of his hair the trees,  
of his skull the heavens, of his brain the clouds  
now charged with hail and snow,  
of his eyebrows formed the abode of mortals, Midgård!"

 

Soon in the world existed the seasons,  
the sun and the moon,  
with the vegetable world sprouting,  
the three brothers noticed  
that something was still missing,  
for upon their new world  
not yet existed the human beings,  
from an ash tree and an alder,  
a man and a woman were then made,  
Askr and Embla by their names,  
Odin gave them life and soul,  
Vili reason and motion,  
Vé senses, expressive features and speech,  
they would become the progenitors of Midgård,  
allowing the realm to flourish,  
and it's population grow.

As Yggdrasil, the ashen Life Tree  
gained it's verdant light,  
a wondrous realm of the Gods  
arose high up into the sky,  
by Odin's will, it was named Asgård,  
it is therein, where lie the Halls of the Slain,  
called Valhalla, the Golden Hall of Might,  
of which entry is said to be so vast,  
that it allows over eight hundred horsemen  
to ride side by side, to simultaneously enter,  
it is where Valkyries, the maidens of war  
all of the chosen take, to feast,  
to wage battles for their pastime  
outside of the glimmering hall  
of Odin, the All-Father Wise and One-Eyed.

 

Chapter II: The Preordained War of Molten Chaos

 

Moths and black birds visiting  
Mani's kingdom of cold stars,  
Sól's dreamy smile sets..  
the seeress's vision ablaze once again,  
as she returns from the olden realm  
of mysticism and predictions,  
to warn All-Father Odin..  
about the preordained war of molten chaos.

 

The Windy Narrator: "Her head cloudy, first only white can be seen in her eyes, slowly returning back from making a full circle. Color returns to her skin, her heartbeat slows down, as she receives information, accepts it and then delivers.. the words.. to the wanderer with a winged helm. Her duties finished for the time being, she thanks the gods, faints from mental exhaustion, and is carried by an Asgårdian guard to the resting room to sleep upon pillows full of Hábrók's silky feathers."

 

The runestones tell, that Fire Giant Surtr will one day rise,  
with the wrath of Múspellheimr's impure flames,  
to corrupt the universe's energies, to scorch the blue skies,  
leaving ashes in his wake, the six good realms in peril,  
which heroes and gods will appease.. the Norns enough,  
for all not to end, would they kindly..  
let Frigg spin that heavenly spindle once more,  
bring the wind, clouds and shouts  
of all the deceased defending..  
their names from beyond the grave.

 

Boldly accept the challenge,  
o' Aesir, send your bravest,  
the time has finally come,  
we shall defend the realm of Asgård  
with our very lives, dawn  
a chain of battles to be remembered  
until the ends of times.

Heimdallr, do sound the Gjallarhorn,  
the time has finally come,  
we ride across Bifröst, the Rainbow Bridge  
until the ends of times,  
the Valkyries will carry  
spirits of the slain home.

 

Nótt cheerfully tells stories to the shadows,  
that keep following her, as she rides onward  
on the back of Hrimfaxi, the steed of night,  
chasing Loki, the evil trickster, sower of blights.

 

Odin: "One eye and a pool of blood for ultimate farsight,  
Hugin and Munin, watch over my lifeless body  
hanging from the noose tied into a bough of Yggdrasil,  
awaiting for a fated resurrection, wisdom of the ages achieved."

 

The Thunderous Song of Thor

 

A hammer most unearthly glowing  
is suddenly sent hurling towards the earth,  
the mortal realm, Midgård.

It quickly passes through  
the thick stormclouds  
of magic and godly power,  
and as it finally hits the ground,  
four lightning bolts  
of controlled cosmic greatness  
spread forth into all of the four main points  
of the compass  
as a result of the impact of astonishing might,  
leaving those present,  
the fair maidens, the viking warriors  
and the brown robed folk wearing hoods  
and hammer-shaped pendants  
in more than just awe,  
yet he is the divine protector..  
do not fear his brutal strength.

For next shall descend down  
a being ascended and valiant,  
beardy and long-haired,  
widely revered and worshipped,  
dressed in a full golden armour,  
wielding the Lightning Hammer, Mjölnir.

O' brave champion of the mankind,  
son to Odin, the ruler of the Halls of Valhalla,  
all hail ye, Thor, the true and rightful  
ancient Norse god of thunder! 

 

O' Odin the Deathly Royal,  
is there an horde of Asgårdian  
warriors in ye halls golden,  
do there singing and laughter echo,  
is mead being drunk,  
is wine flowing in the air,  
the spoils of the hunt,  
an everlasting stew of meat and potatoes  
for the warriors, Týr the Righteous,  
take my blood, a sacrifice for the rune Tiwaz,  
strengthened, better be the outcome,  
the courtyard is for friendly brawls,  
where they are served fruits and berries  
by the maidens fair,  
o' Odin the Frenzied Healer,  
where be ye two ravens Hugin and Munin,  
travelling the realms, gathering whispers  
and secrets for ye again, Geri and Freki  
guard ye throne jewelled and mighty,  
upon which you sit and pass judgment,  
wielding Gungnir, the holy spear  
made out of the wood of Yggdrasil, the World Tree,  
the Valkyries ride the skies today,  
for another champion of Asgård has been slain,  
may his spirit be carried to Valhalla,  
to the promised hall of the mortally free,  
where for his records in battle  
and deeds valiant he shall receive Odin's final blessing,  
an afterlife of bountifulness in the house  
of Asgård respected and wise. 

 

Heimdallr the Watcher,  
sound the Gjallarhorn if need arises,  
should the Jötunn claim to wreak havoc and bring ruin  
about this sacred realm of ours, sound it,  
let it's roars echo in the air loud and clear,  
storm the skies, foreshadow the arrival of Loki the Hideous  
along with his monstrous children,  
see Thor the Thunderous ride from higher above  
to aid his kin upon the golden chariots,  
to join the battle, may our foes dark and dreadful  
never even get the chance to cross Bifröst,  
keep Asgård safe forever, Baldr the Bright,  
shine with great light in battle and praised be ye,  
and may Frigg the Cloud Spinner, Odin's wife  
rule the Hall wisely in his stead,  
as Odin himself rides away upon the back  
of the eight-legged steed, Sleipnir,  
down from the heavens descends..  
King of the Norse Gods on his way to Hel.

 

Odin: "By the Norns, I wish for no dark tides to befall this glorious kingdom of mine, for long have things remained the olden way, this foreknowledge ominously divine is a warning I indeed heed, yet I hold no fear in my heart, I am one-eyed, a wanderer until the ends of times, for with my other eye I once gained this greater wisdom."

 

Frigg, the Spinner of Clouds

 

Frigg, o' Frigg, spin the heavenly spindle,  
o' weaver of miracles and clouds,  
may your wisdom alone clear this mind misty  
off all fears and doubts.

Frigg, o' Frigg, let the winds  
guide those clouds  
through the golden door  
up into the high sky, where Sol and Mani  
flee the Wolves Skoll and Hati,  
may the All-Father Odin one-eyed  
rule the Halls of Valhalla evermore.

Jötunheimr, the Giant's realm has never been safe,  
Jörmungandr, the World Serpent,  
a very long strife is yet to come,  
during which Thor, the Thunderous One  
will strike the Hammer Mjölnir through ye scales,  
and the great Ocean will roar mighty,  
as down is fated to fall both God and Serpent.

The revered first Völva Freyja has seen,  
to the realm of visions she has been,  
yet could her eldritch sights and words..  
truly herald the future? 

 

Chapter III: In the Name of All the Nine Realms

 

They all gather around his statue and kneel down before his might,  
they all gather around the great fire at the times of night.  
Wearing hammer-shaped pendants, rings of power radiating ancient glory,  
while they're still chanting his name, a noble animal, a stag is being sacrificed.

We draw powers from the nature itself,  
every sacrifice shall be done in the name of Thor and the Norse Gods.  
Light the fire and let it's flames and smoke arose high up into the sky,  
the night has long since fallen, but old ways will come to see a change.  
And so soon to him, no more than herbs and berries, idols and gold will be offered as a tribute to the Gods, instead of an animal's life.

Thor, the restless God of Thunder, the Lord of Wind and Rain,  
please accept this humble sacrifice and grant us your unwavering blessing.  
Thor, the God of Thunder, wash the landscapes of this our realm off all pain with your gift of the pouring rain,  
show us the might of the storms,  
and let the freezing winds of the North blow once again!

Cry for freedom, unsheathe your sword and ready your shield,  
never yield to your enemies, always fight with honor and pride,  
valiantly until the end.  
You wear a supreme armor, you bear a great weapon,  
all of it golden and forged by the legendary blacksmiths of Asgård.  
May your life's journey last for long enough..  
So that you'll see at least one Astral Star Fall..  
But enough about cosmic dreaming..  
You're fated to go onward..  
For so am I..

We both have been chosen to fight against the Jötnar, and the corrupted, fallen, combined forces of Loki and Hel!  
While Thor battles against the Jörmungandr, The Great World Serpent!  
A cry after cry is sent to echo in the skies across all of the Nine Realms, Yggdrasil is slowly burning, the Norse Gods all fight for one thing now only, and that is freedom..  
Odin and his brave, elite northern guard of ten thousand iron-strong warriors are fighting alongside with us to put an end to the coming of Ragnarök,  
hopefully once and for all!

Thor, let your storms engulf our souls, lend us your undying strength once more.  
Odin, let your berserker's will of battle to take a hold of us, lend us your might of the mind and the wisdom.  
Baldr, let your songs of life and hope fill our minds, lend us your healing abilities and your shamanistic-like rites long since forgotten by most of Man.

And as Heimdall sounded the Gjallarhorn, all of the Gods were ready for the battle, in which they all knew their parts, and that they might not even have a chance in saving this world from the fated coming of Loki and Hel, and the the Jöttnar. Is the reign of the Gods destined to end here, or will they prevail in this most dangerous war ever to occur in the range of the Nine Realms of the World.

And so it began, Ragnarök, the Clash of the Gods and of the Jöttnar, and all of them fought very fiercely, yet in the end nearly all of them fell. Odin was devoured by Fenris, and upon trying to save him, Týr lost his right hand to the beast, and Odin unfortunately met his end in between Fenris' great teeth and wide maw. Elsewhere, Freyr fought against Surtr, the King of the Jöttnar with the best he could, but in the end he fell before the might of Surtr, because he lacked his sword, that he once gave away. And then Garmr broke free from it's chains, running towards Týr, and they fought for long, but in the end they both fell cold as dead down upon the ground.

As the battle just went on and on, who knows for how long, maybe forever.. but ssoon there were nearly none of the Norse Gods left, who could stand on his or her feet. Thor battled for long against the Jörmungandr, finally succeeding to kill the serpent, after dealing a mighty fatal blow with Mjölnir. But as Thor took nine steps forward, he suddenly fell down to spread as ashes across the earth as dead from the Jörmungandr's deadly poison.

It was then, that Heimdall finally located Loki, and decided to confront him. Their battle was a long one too, but in the end the both of them fell to the ground, and so only Surtr remained, who had been victorious in his rampage of fire and chaos. And finally, in the realization of the magnitude of all his might he engulfed the world with his flame and shadow, supposedly ending all life from across the Nine Realms, all of it to burn and forever cease to be.

And so sadly ended Ragnarök, and over was the War of the Norse Gods & the Terrible Jöttnar.

Or is there something.. missing from the text as a whole. Ah, yes. Not all was lost you see. Not all could be saved, yet a few chosen.. remained alive and well.

It is so, that nearly all of the Aesir fell, for so devastating was the outcome of Ragnarök as a whole.  
But there were also those that eventually managed to survive through all of those trying events of destruction and ultimate disaster. And then pieces of the earth were slowly returned via being carried from across the Oceans by tidal waves.  
Most of it still green and as the pieces locked into place, the World was partially repaired in a short period of time with the aid of those who remained, of course. And this is what followed after the End of the World.

Yet something was left to be in one of the realms, that of Asgard..  
In particular, a field called Idavöllr, and there being untouched by Surtr's flames, Vidarr and Váli reside. And now possessing their father's hammer, Mjölnir, Thor's other remaining sons Módi and Magni arrive to the fields and meet them there, and as Odin had once promised, that Baldr, who died to an arrow that was shot from the bow of Hödr, who was tricked and deceived by Loki, returns from Helheim, the Underworld together with Hödr, who was Baldr's half-brother.

And as they reunite, and also find their way to the fields of Idavöllr, all of the six sit down and together they recount their memories, and as there were also two humans that survived the destruction of Ragnarök by hiding in Hoddmímis holt. A female, Líf, and a male, Lífprasir find themselves destined to be together, and by the birth of their children and their descendants Midgård is then slowly repopulated.

And in this new world, the remaining Gods live in peace and harmony together with humans, reincarnations of the Dead Gods are about to start appearing among the Realms, and their spirits shall then be guided back to Valhalla, and they will take a physical form once more.

Evil exists no more in the hearts of the Gods nor the Mankind,  
and so all is - in time - reborn and restored,  
no more shall we walk in the Darkness, all of us lost and blind.

And so the World's population grew up and high, a new version of Yggdrasil, the Life Tree, was growing, slowly starting to reach it's predecessors incredible heights. And sooner than it was thought to occur, the World was made anew, and once again in a long, long time, everything seemed to be in order in this new world, and all of the Norse Gods rejoiced. Baldr then touches the Earth with his two hands, starting to heal the lands of the Nine Realms, the World. All life quickly returned to where it had always belonged, and so peace had been given back to all of the Nine Realms.

And in the end even Sól and Mani, who had also survived, gave birth to two children, two daughters very timeless and beautiful. And they would eventually follow the same paths as their mother and father,  
and in time, the World Tree Yggdrasil would regain back all of it's strength.  
And with it's new population and the Gods that remained, the Gods that are yet to be reborn, this ensues that the fate of the Norns will always be fulfilled.

The Rainbow Bridge may be half shattered,  
and the Golden Halls of Valhalla in ruin,  
yet hope and peace remain.

And may no dark power,  
nor an event with an catastrophic outcome  
make our great Order of the Norse Gods  
as much as even tremble, ever again!

 

Other Songs And Tales Written Under the Northern Bed of Stars

 

I: O' Colossal Serpent of Ancient Draconian Ancestry

 

Another celestial spawn,  
a colossal serpent  
swims high above the dark blue ocean,  
awaiting for a divine moment.

Upon which to head even more skywards,  
for it's ability of the sea dragon's flight  
allows it to travel far among the stars,  
of which radiant light brings life  
in the midst of the darkness cast by this long night,  
relieving this magical world off all hatred, chaos and strife.

Slowly moving across the higher air,  
in sight of the weathers stormy and unfair,  
no feathers to carry this starry one,  
who bears both the heritage and ancestry  
of ancient draconian glory.

The length of your body binds the realms together,  
the life tree is safe, as long as you ride the cosmic waves.  
Forever in this time, it is your duty to swallow  
all of the lurking evils plaguing the more shallow,  
widely unprotected, moonlit and sacred waters. 

 

II: A Snowy Northern Trilogy of War & Fate

 

Many tales and legends born, yet forgotten easily, becoming even lost to some of us, yet the trustworthy shall always assure, that their existence in this world and the memories of them will never truly disappear from within our reach, from our very lives..

And as I leave the Golden Halls,  
I turn my head and with my eyes I look down,  
at my village, and all of those I have to leave behind,  
and so I kneel down before Thor, the God of Thunder to earn his blessing.  
There is no turning back from this point onward,  
for this is the moment of truth,  
far ahead lie the vast, endless and raging seas,  
the restless sun and the winged beasts,  
war is - for now - the only thing that awaits me,  
and so I rise, turn my head and walk away,  
I do not need to say farewell,  
for my return shall be glorious.  
From now on, there will be even no time for hopes and dreams,  
because life is often not fair,  
and this time.. I can smell death in the air..  
the grounds tremble.. at the beginning..  
of a new war.

 

A Snowy Northern Trilogy of War & Fate

 

Pt. I : the Golden Halls & the Twilight Shores

 

And as I walk down to the Twilight Shores,  
a longship has already been prepared to set sail,  
and with my left eye, I can see my wife standing there..  
in the crowd, waving goodbye to me,  
with our twin daughters by her side.  
That moment felt like eternity,  
and I hope it will forever stay  
in my mind's epic cache of precious memories.  
I cannot tell what she is trying to say,  
but I can read some words from her lips,  
she is crying,  
and a single tear drops from corner of my right eye,  
as I boldly enter the ship,  
I have to go,  
I have been chosen,  
my spirit has been called to join the battle,  
and even as much as it hurts my heart,  
there is no time to cry  
under this ever so blackening northern sky.

It has been a long time since we last time saw any life,  
we have been sailing across the seas of north for weeks,  
our food supplies are running low,  
but we must hold our ground and just try to survive.  
This morning,  
I awoke when the sun appeared  
to us from behind the dark clouds,  
and shone her bright light down upon us.  
We knew it was a sign of hope,  
and so with a combined voice louder than the crackling thunder,  
into the wind we kept singing a short song, a mantra of victory,  
for we yelled for the might of Odin,  
Thor, Baldr and all other Gods of the North.

Next morning we arrived to the Land of Dagárheian,  
and there was a war going on,  
soon we came to a small refugee of vikings of our kind,  
and they asked for our aid, and we decided to help.  
Thousand upon thousands they came,  
the once so loyal warriors, now being tainted by shadow and death,  
and one by one they fell down to the bloody cold ground,  
oh so heavy were the losses,  
many good men were lost in the battle,  
and so the captain gave an order,  
set up a camp,  
let the dawn bless yet another day  
of this perilous journey.

Another day arose,  
and as the morning sun once more shone down upon us,  
we had all gained our strength back, and had enough rest.  
And so, we dressed up into our armors,  
sheathed both a sword and a dagger,  
placed a shield on back,  
the folks were then gathered,  
also armed and armored,  
and so were were ready to set sails towards new and unknown winds,  
for only more challenges and good victories waited ahead.  
Our next stop would only be in the cold and shady Land of Baragminah,  
which is being ruled by one Furegorrah, a false God of Death & Torment.

 

"And our mantra.. it goes.. like this.."

 

Glory to heroes of the North, glory to the brave and undying warriors,  
we are singing the songs of victory, which have their roots in the days of old.  
With both our shields and swords high up towards the clearing sky,  
always ready to die with honour and pride!  
Let them face the might of a thousand lightning bolts,  
cut through their bodies in possession of the berserker rage,  
no mercy for the impure of soul and blood,  
undo their wicked lives,  
and then throw them out of this existence  
through the door of the eternally dark night!

It is said, that in the Land of Death,  
it is always near to us in combat,  
and the presence of Evil can be felt everywhere  
throughout the lands and the forests.  
This ancient tale will be followed by more pages to read,  
and now you may think,  
that it is not even a long way to fly,  
as freely as a black raven in the increasingly blue sky.  
May the Valkyries carry my body and spirit  
back to the ever shining, and Golden Halls of Valhalla,  
when it is my time..  
and arrives a day, upon which I shall die..  
it is though a moment, upon which I shall break free..  
to feast and battle for all time  
in the Halls of the All-Father, who is One-Eyed.

No mortal being or any kind of dwelling, that lives in the realm of men can truly be immortal. Only those who are keeping watch upon us from high above the sky and the clouds are one with the laws of life and death. Always remember the days of old. Have faith in these Gods.. of the North.

 

A Snowy Northern Trilogy of War & Fate

 

Pt. II : Of Perilous Seas & Forgotten Isles

 

We were sailing somewhere in the Seas of Perilous Winds,  
plagued by many water monsters,  
when a great storm suddenly arose,  
and immediately lent it's rage to the waves,  
who were now more than willing to send  
our whole crew beyond the walls of time,  
all the way to Valhalla, and so..  
many of us ran to the deck,  
to different positions, tasks, and as quickly as we could,  
others stayed below, rowing with great haste,  
and with all of our powers being combined,  
we succeeded in riding the dangerous tidal waves,  
beating the wicked storm, escaping it.  
And as a morning dawned after all that chaos,  
countless sleepless nights, it was all rewarded,  
when the first bits of the golden sunlight reached our ship,  
the storm was long over,  
the dark clouds had already disappeared..  
could this be a sign of good things to come?

An isle awaited in the distant horizon,  
it seemed vast, there were tall trees there,  
it was a really beautiful sight,  
birds were singing,  
the nature bloomed in many kind of colors,  
such timelessness is far beyond the reach of any mortal words,  
hence making it.. undescribable.  
Soon, we found some berries, gathered firewood,  
hunted down a few rabbits, fetched water from a small forest lake,  
and then prepared a healthy stew,  
so that we all could feast as much as possible,  
and then boldly continue to walk forward  
towards the eastern edge of the isle,  
for with good luck, some of the warriors, who were lost at the sea,  
could possibly be there.. dead or alive,  
no warrior.. should be left behind.

Three dead.  
Repairs are in order,  
for the ship, it's mast,  
the flags, it all needs to be patched,  
until the journey must continue,  
we need to secure this isle,  
and make sure it is safe,  
to gather supplies,  
and then set sail  
towards Baragminah,  
the Land of Death.

Glory to heroes of the North, glory to the brave, undying warriors,  
of great storms, harsh winds, vast and raging seas,  
oh the rain.. is falling down ever so heavily.  
At long last, our journey may go on,  
as we sail towards a new dawn,  
our hearts finally feel at ease,  
as calmness finds it's way back into the depths  
of our adventurous minds, where hope still exists as bright and clear,  
the end of all bloodshed.. it is near, for now the God of Thunder,  
has once again chosen to bless our march to victory,  
once and for all, Yggdrasil will break free..  
from the grasp of the Jötnar armies,  
the dark spectrum of elements,  
mainly fire, ice and earth,  
they are the giants,  
now in service of Furegorrah,  
they desire to overthrow the Northern Gods,  
and burn Yggdrasil down for good..  
may such an event of dread never occur,  
o' evil ruler of the Land of Baragminah.

After countless weeks of sailing,  
they finally arrived to the dark borders, the shores of Baragminah,  
there was a strong scent of death,  
venomous insects flying across the tainted air.  
It was not wise to even take a single breath,  
and after throwing an anchor to shallow waters of the bay,  
they boldly unsheathed their weapons,  
and ran towards a nearby forest,  
for no rest could await the northern warriors,  
whose goal is to end the terrifying reign  
of an excuse of a god,  
the mortal realm has come to know..  
as Dark Lord Furegorrah.

Once in the forest, we were soon ambushed  
by a group of undead warriors, whom spoke to us in a tongue,  
which should never be spoken with in common places,  
for it’s dreadfulness and forbidden nature  
are what make it sound so evil, when spoken aloud.  
Our fight, however, did not last for long,  
as we easily crushed their bodies,  
and brought them down to the cold ground  
with our golden swords of steadfast might, a song..  
of hope was then sang, for the night..  
is unforgiving.. and full of many terrors.

 

"It was an error of you to send these fragile creatures after us, o' serpentine God of the Night's Darkness. Wait for my arrival, for the spirit of my father, whose life you once blindly took.. he.. must.. witness.. the moment.. when I finally.. may exact.. my ultimate revenge! You hear me, Furegorrah!? Count yourself.. as good as.. dead. For I.. came here for a purpose.. to let you speak out the last prayers, as I finally cut off your head!"

 

A Snowy Northern Trilogy of War & Fate

 

Pt. III : The Final Battle In the Land of Baragminah

 

The next area we ventured into, was clear off the poisonous air,  
so we were allowed us to breathe at last,  
and after burning the undead corpses,  
we decided to set up a camp.

Let this night pass, and a morning come,  
as the fire slowly ceases to burn,  
there I lay upon the grass, beholding the stars, thinking:

 

9th Hero, the Captain

"Tomorrow may be the day, which could finally bring an end to this war, so Thor and all the other Gods of the North, if you can hear me, grant us all of your possible strength and will of power to help us win. I pray for all of you, let us sleep now, even if just for a while."

 

And so dawned the final morning, the sun arose high up into the heights,  
it's light was faint, for we could not see it clearly through this thick mist.  
Still, seeing her radiating light, was definitely a good sign,  
as long as she was by our side, no creatures of evil could lurk in our midst,  
without us knowing, for her presence, it gave us more will and courage  
to go on with the task at hand..  
to completely scorch this unholy and wicked land!  
And so we arrived to borders of Scytherlia,  
a the Dark Forest of Unnatural Quietness,  
where the trees are always whispering behind your backs,  
the atmosphere there is uneasy and gloomy,  
it is a truly forgotten place,  
where no mortal one should ever choose to freely dwell.

Once out of the forest, we arrived to the edge of a very high cliff,  
and there was an old hanging bridge,  
and in my eyes it seemed like the only way to cross the gap and the river,  
but there is always the danger of falling down, to be crushed by the rocks,  
which would be an instant death from this high,  
so let us hope, that these ropes will not break and all goes well.

 

"All men safely across, the story tells that the nine brave warriors of the North faced many challenges during that most long, and perilous day, including the vast and strong armies of the undead, human souls turned into ghastly abominations, giants, fallen valkyries and the restless, mindless group of blood-thirsty ghouls. And before the evening came, they swiftly ran through Zellatherlia, the Forest of Echoing Cries of Torment, where everything is corrupted by the will of Furegorrah. Nothing, but death to be seen everywhere, a cruel sight for anyone to behold. They did not want to linger there, thus with haste they moved."

 

And as the evening once more fell,  
they had reached the Darkest Land, that of Death,  
and by kneeling down in front of the Gates of Black Madness,  
they sent their divine prayers to the ones lost in the war,  
forever gone from face of the world,  
may their spirits feel at home in the Halls of Valhalla,  
and their remains at peace deep under earth,  
if their bodies were not sent over waves of the sea  
upon a longship, one's spirit guided by a funeral of fire,  
a body left to burn for all.. eternity!

 

"Finally, after all of those battles and challenges, the journey of the nine warriors is reaching it's end. They have arrived to the Great Gates of the Baragminah Fortress, to challenge the serpentine God of Night's Darkness himself. Let the fight to end all fights.. begin."

 

And so they rode through the battlefield,  
slaying each and everyone of their enemies.  
Nothing could stop them at all,  
for their very spirits had been empowered by the will of the Gods.  
The fire inside their hearts started to burn even more brighter,  
as they saw the Dark God coming out of his evil castle,  
and at that precise moment, Gjallarhorn, the great battle horn was sound,  
the event that followed, shook the very ground.  
The foundations of the deepest depths too felt the silence profound,  
when the Gods stepped forth to fight with the heroes, in their fleshly forms.

Odin, Thor, Loki and Baldr stood there alongside  
with the nine brave warriors,  
whose names this story unfortunately does not tell,  
but do not let the memories about their deeds  
ever fade away from your reach.  
May they be remembered, as true Heroes of the North,  
'Boldly go forth, you have earned this one blessing of Odin,  
the All-Father, the Norse God-King.'

And then, even the mighty dark one  
had to step out of the gates of his domain,  
for his minions began to demand him to take action,  
to dispose of the intruders himself.  
Odin noticed the dark god’s confusion,  
and thus he spoke out the following words:

Odin: "Furegorrah, Lord of the Stronghold of Baragminah, o' serpentine God of the Night's Darkness, heed out these words, for they will be the last ones the ears of you shall hear, for we have come here tonight with the whole strength of Valhalla, to bring your gates down, to tear your being into ash and dust. Thor, my son, may your divine lightning bolts strike this dark place.. down at once!"

And so, Thor raised his revered hammer, Mjölnir up high towards the skies, and a storm greater than any ever seen arose, filling the air with dark clouds of blackness and golden purity. And as Thor brought his hammer down upon the ground, shattering it nearly in half, hundreds upon hundreds of lightning bolts began to hit the stronghold of the damned.

The captain of the nine just stood there,  
his eyes fixated on Furegorrah,  
for he had come to Baragminah for a single purpose..  
to challenge the Dark God himself..  
it would be.. a combat to death.

And he seemed to know of his intentions,  
laughing madly, Furegorrah confirmed the accusations,  
and what would ensue, was to ultimately be his.. eternal damnation.

 

Furegorrah: "Foolish gods and mortals, did you really think that you could possible slay me!? And you.. I remember your father. Here to avenge him? Good, know that it is impossible for you to defeat me. There is absolutely no chance a whelp like you could even harbor to bring my ancient existence to ruin! I challenge you to try, but let it be known.. many.. have tried.. and they all.. have failed and died!"

 

9th Hero, the Captain

 

"You eight, go back to Valhalla with the Gods. Let this become my fight. Strength in blood, honor in name, I will not fail, even if this night.. is to become my last.. this I, however, am willing to accept, if I can by doing so finally let go off the past. None else needs to die here. I volunteer.. to end this all."

 

The captain stepped forth  
to fight for the North,  
he was ready, standing still,  
eyes frozen, yet feeling steady,  
he unsheathed his sword,  
with only one goal resting upon his mind,  
to never.. ever look behind,  
is to stand proud in the face of the end,  
with a whole blessed kingdom to defend,  
he cried for victory,  
for the end of bloodshed and misery,  
has arrived, and never.. shall those suffer again,  
whose existences.. were always righteous.. and justified!

And the flames of azure wrath flared fiercely in his eyes, and the very ground trembled beneath the feet of those present, as he, the captain of the nine, shouted the following words: ’I will never bow before your weak might, you tainted and accursed being! By the will of my father, who you once slayed, by the will of the Gods of the North, who always stayed by my side. And by all the will, that I still have left in me, I swear.. I shall send you back to the place, where you truly do belong.. into the depths of Hel!'

Blow after blow, Furegorrah's attacks he dodged,  
and in return dealt heavy amounts of damage,  
protecting himself with a metal shield,  
sworn not to ever yield,  
how.. could he not lose,  
for all time,  
no.. self-belief.. bravery..  
and so.. he finally chose,  
to put his very life on the line,  
to finally end it all,  
would mean that both of them..  
should fall.

Final cries of battle were being exchanged,  
when suddenly, the captain's whole being began to glow  
with colors never seen before,  
those of a blood red and victorious dawn,  
and this immense increase in brutal strength,  
had been realized and arranged..  
by none other.. than the All-Father Odin himself,  
who now smiled down from the heights,  
as both the captain and Furegorrah started to run towards one another,  
simultaneously thrusting their swords through each other's chests,  
and so, only cries of pure anguish  
were left to echo across the lands and the forests!

 

"My family, may the Gods always watch over you, and know that you will always have my love. Never shall I cease to protect you, even if in the future, I have to do it.. from so much higher above."

 

And then he silently said farewell,  
and so, both a hero and god fell.

 

"May my family live in a free world.. with all of the nine realms free of terror..  
For Furegorrah has fallen.. and none should.. follow.. him.. anymore.."

 

Glory to Heroes of the North,  
we have finally won the war,  
but with a terrible cost.  
The most valiant one of all the nine heroes  
fell in the hands of the god of darkness and night,  
yet his deaths was not in vain,  
for we, the keepers of Yggdrasil's light,  
will never.. forget your name.

 

"Sing it once more.. the mantra of Heroes!"

 

Glory to Heroes of the North,  
here ends a snowy northern story, may it be remembered  
by countless generations to come, all the glory to the captain,  
who sacrificed himself,  
so that the forces of evil would crumble  
along with their pitiful and weak leader.  
And in the end, by Odin’s mighty wish,  
the Valkyries carried our hero's spirit  
all the way back to the Golden Halls of Valhalla,  
to finally see his father, to pay him a visit.  
Great power belongs to those two,  
who risked everything for the great kingdom of the Gods.  
Their heroism and deeds continue  
to inspire the like-minded to boldly take up arms,  
to forever protect the Golden Halls  
with their hearts full of newborn hope.  
And to you the stars will always smile down upon,  
for in your veins it runs pure and clear,  
the sacred blood of the northern folk,  
this much is known, always believe in them,  
have no fear, do not lose your faith,  
that was once placed.. in the Norse Gods of Old.

The end.

 

II: The Gleaming Fire of Ancestral Pride

 

Oh, sons of the cold sun, you who are always on your guard  
The bravest of all warriors of Midgård  
Your ways are wise and so is your cause  
Let the fire burn brightly in the night, gleam as it might  
Always remember deeds of the forefathers of your old house

In the end, it's your strength and your fury within  
That matters the most to your kin  
You must strive to gain honor and fame  
Do not dishonor your family, do not let tragedy befall you on your journeys  
Always praise the nordic gods, and uphold your family's name

Watch the river run, nearly frozen, still it flows  
Baptize your axe in it's pure waters, then your shield, bow and arrows  
With the cold enchantments upon your weapons, you shall prevail  
You're going to war, to battle, there you must wear the captain's mantle  
With a thousand viking warriors by your side, on a golden war ship, you will eventually set sail!

But those days, those days of darker fate  
They still lie far ahead of you all  
And tonight, when thunder meets the snowstorms of late  
You'll heed Thor's allmighty call

And this how it shall be  
Take a knife, spill your own blood  
Let it fall proudly unto the snow beneath your heavy feet  
For your blood sacrifice shall grant you the ever-lasting protection of The Thundergod

And in face of the night, the sun will hide  
And in the full moon's light, with aurora's dancing wildly in the sky  
You'll shout your names aloud, cast the runes unto ground without doubt  
And light up the gleaming fire of ancestral pride

This is the beginning of colder tides, for both sides  
But do not lose hope, a new age will dawn, you just have to carry on  
You'll face many kind of threaths, death and war both lie ahead  
But for now, let all warriors under your command - bask in the ancient light of the moon  
Watch the frozen flowers come to life for a moment, watch them rise from below the ground and bloom  
The spirits are awake, old chants are being sung, now is your time to make – a bonfire that will shine throughout the night, so cold and long..

With the nordic gods present and by your side  
You light it up once more - the gleaming fire of ancestral pride

 

III: Glory of the Northern Heroes

 

Across the endlessly raging oceans, an ancient ship is sailing towards the harbor  
Four unknown heroes are proudly riding on those waves  
Moonlight and stars of the sky give them strength and hope  
Each night is longer than another, so they've to pray

'If our ship sinks today, oh Thor, will you forgive us  
We want to continue this journey, no matter what the cost  
For we're northern warriors, known heroes in our sacred land  
We've sworn an oath of blood, and we'll keep fighting on until we finally fall!'

And so a new morning arose, and the sun shone upon them once more  
It gave them new strength and courage to swim towards the forgotten shores  
For there was no harbor to be seen, so they had to abandon the ship  
And once safely upon land, from the other side of the darkest of all forests, they finally found their enemy..

And there he stood, Loki, the god of treachery and betrayal  
He commanded his armies forward, the corrupt men of Valhalla  
But then the sun returned mighty from behind the black clouds, and stunned them all with it's ancient light  
And that moment of hope, gave our heroes a chance to reach out for all glory and might!

And while the swords kept singing, and the shields breaking  
Suddenly it all ended, and it turned out to be a good day  
The other Norse gods descended down to the battlefield, and Odin looked upon his treacherous son, and then far into the north, and spoke out these olden words of remembrance

 

Odin: "Loki didn't know what to do, if his dark forces would ever be defeated. And yet you four have done the very impossible, and by far have all earned my undying respect. And from this day onward, none shall ever question the might of the gods, nor that which you carry proudly in your valiant hearts. All is well in Valhalla, and now and forever, you four shall guard those golden gates and walls high and unconquered. For the glory of the four northern heroes, the warriors of fate!"

 

And the massive crowd of people waiting below cheered vigorously. And a cry of thousands of voices was sent to echo across the skies until the end of all times.  
And so the will of the gods had been fulfilled upon that snowy day. And a new age had finally dawned; that of these brave men and all of Midgård!

 

IV: Champion of the Gods, A Chosen of Valhalla

 

He raised his shield and shouted loud n' mighty for victory  
For the great heavenly kingdom of the Gods, that resides far above the clouds  
And for the glory of Thor, the lord of all storms!  
Fire burned ever so fiercely within his brave mortal heart, he was ready to fulfill his destiny  
To become a true champion of the Gods, though first and foremost, he would have to vanquish all o' his evil and dark enemies!

And like the sun, nearly timeless and indestructible, an ancient star unlike any other  
He held his ground, with a golden two-handed spear resting in his hands, on his mind only one thing, ' I shall forever protect these sacred lands.'  
And like the wind of north, strongly blowing forth, he cried once more for freedom and hope!  
And defeated all of his foes, and by looking at rise of a blood red dawn  
He finally knew that the day of glory and honor had come!

And as he walked across the rainbow bridge, that of the Norse Gods  
He could hear trumpets ranging loud and far  
He had proven himself to be wise, proud and strong  
And this would be the ultimate reward for his heroic deeds and accomplished life goals!

And as he arrived to the Golden Halls of Valhalla  
There they all stood, a thousand viking warriors proud and tall  
All of them wearing golden armors, wielding golden runic two-handed spears  
And at his sight, they all hailed this Midgårdian champion and knelt down in awe and fear, an earned one..

And then the All-Father, Odin spoke to him and told him to step forth:  
'Come, a Chosen of Valhalla to claim those, which now rightfully belong to you. It be ye scepter of might untold, and ye ebon crown of ancient wisdom. You've proven yourself worthy to become a true champion of the Gods.  
And from this day onward, you shall be the one to rule as king over the snowy realm of Midgård!'

 

"And with a black raven now sitting on his right shoulder, he still remembers the wise, and eternal words of Odin. And he won't ever forget, that it was also the day when he became a Chosen of Valhalla by the might of the Norse Gods, that he was made a king."

 

VI: Let the Winter Feast Finally Begin

 

A most gentle snowfall is decorating all of the treetops  
The forest remains silent, there are no uninvited sounds to be heard  
And under those snow-clad, high trees  
A mysterious group of hardy, northern people is lightly treading forth  
For they've come to this sacred forest to mourn their dead..

And as they finally arrive to a very beautiful, clear grove  
There near two mighty runestones, stands a mossy and vine-covered wooden throne  
Which to their knowledge, was made in the distant days of old  
During a promising time of hope..  
When the bold ancestors of these people still called this quiet forest their home..

Many important traditions among other religions have been abandoned along the long way  
But not these people, for they surely have kept holding unto theirs  
And by dressing in robes of brown and grey  
They boldly set up their offerings upon an blessed, oaken altar  
And kneel down unto the snowy ground  
And so begins the olden ceremony  
Upon which they ask for guidance from the great spirits  
"Show us the right path, and fill the night sky with the pale stars of destiny!"

Upon this altar, one animal shall soon be sacrificed  
Then one day and one night we shall celebrate in all peace and nature's quietness  
Odin's son, Thor, we serve upon this joyful day of Winter Solstice  
And then two days afterwards we shall live without any kind of nourishment  
Except for water, of which drinking is allowed  
So say the ancient scrolls decreed by the Gods of the North.

And so even the Norse God of Thunder is now present  
And so are the ancestral spirits  
The chanter raises his hands towards the blackening sky  
And pays his respects by speaking out the words of power:

 

"Under this fateful full moon, we shall soon sacrifice this goat. It lived a full life and may it's flesh and blood now serve your needs, o' stormy god, may it's spirit find peace in the afterlife. Thor, forever praised be your name, you've taught us so much, you've shown us that everything we need can be found from within our bold, northern hearts. We won't ever cease to serve you, we won't ever tear that spiritual bond apart. We won't ever cease to worship you, nor the other Norse Gods."

 

"And now, my brothers and sisters. We shall cook this goat, eat well and sing our songs 'till the early morning. Joy and dance, be truly glad from the bottom of your hearts. Let us honor the dead and the end of all wars, and more importantly, let the winter feast finally begin."

 

VII: Ancient Horn of the Northern Stars

 

Oh, the mighty gods of north, I'm your son,  
and I hail you from this bloody battlefield  
Hear my words, aid me with magic, spears and swords,  
'cause I've come to win this war!  
Thor, my warriors await for your orders,  
let them hear the undying cry of thunder  
And tonight every river shall flow with the colors of black and red..  
Tonight all of our foes shall fall, they shall all meet their end!

For glory of the northern heroes, for blood of the fallen ones  
Tonight we will avenge our fallen brothers and sisters, and tonight..  
We will fulfill the prophecy about an everlasting peace, that was foreseen by our great ancestors!

With the mystical powers of horn of the northern winds,  
let it's thundering sounds help us end this war  
Stars will fall down from the sky, and mountains will shake,  
as we march towards the golden dawn  
And with the aid of our gods, we will hold our shields up high,  
and our swords shall sing for more  
Whether it's day or night, it's all the same,  
we, protectors of all peace and righteousness,  
defenders of all that is good, shall never fall!

Kneel down, my brothers and sisters  
And listen to the song of the northern wind  
Let it's gentle melodies calm your mind, and ease your thoughts  
This night will mark the beginning of a new era  
A true age of prosperity and hope  
Let the memories of this night of victory and grief never fade into oblivion

 

"I shall ride forever forth on the back of my black horse, I am a Norse warrior, thus I bow to none. I will always fight for Midgård and the forces of good, for no man should ever surrender his sword, nor sell his soul to the evil gods!

Sound it once more!  
Ancient Horn of the Northern Stars!"

 

VIII: In Memory of Rókhar Ironhand and Elewynn Silverhair

 

This is a tale, which tells the story of Rókhar Ironhand and Elewynn Silverhair. Two norse warriors, husband and wife. And this first part tells about the day, when Elewynn perished in battle. Rókhar desperately tries to write a letter to Elewynn's parents, to inform them about her sudden death... 

 

Part I : Rókhar's thoughts about Elewynn

 

I used to have so many magical tales to tell  
But after the day you fell..  
I couldn't even think about them..  
Anymore.. Anymore..

And as I now write this sad letter to your parents  
None of it's content makes any kind of sense..  
I am still deeply in love with you, no matter what I do..  
I don't care what they say..  
I hope that you know.. I hope that you know..

We had so much going on.. So many things undone..  
So many journeys left, so many unspoken words  
And here I just sit in agony and silence, wondering will you someday miraculously return..  
This fire inside my heart.. It really burns..

And as I once again walk down the windy path that leads to your humble, forest grave  
I try to close my eyes, and become one with the silence of this evening rain, I just want to spirit myself away..  
I can only think about things far too painful to say..  
My hands are shaking, and my eyes are full of tears, I've for long had only four thoughts upon my mind..  
'Will you sleep for an eternity, my love? Will you sleep until the very end of times?  
'Will you be there when I've to go? Will you really be there, if I too end up leaving this world far behind?'

 

"Just like the previous part, this one tells about Elewynn and about her feelings for Rókhar. And though she would like to meet him again, she still hopes that he would carry on with his life, and not give in to grief and despair."

 

Part II : And just like the wind, her spirit gently guides the calm ocean waves.. (Elewynn's thoughts about Rókhar)

 

There he stands in front of my grave  
But he doesn't know that I am still here  
Even though I now exist only in Midgård as a lesser spirit, I can still see, feel and hear..

My days are so long without you, my love  
There's nothing here in the golden halls of Valhalla  
To replace the many joys of life I had a chance to experience with you..

I long to see you once again, but I know that your life must go on  
So, here I just stand in soft embrace of the morning rain  
Hoping, if you still do remember this one, really short song..

And just like the wind, her spirit gently guides the calm ocean waves  
It seeks to guide him on his dangerous paths, to keep him safe..  
She wants him to find joy once again from his now, endlessly sorrowful and grey days..

I really do..

"None of your deeds have ever been in vain.. Rókhar, if you can hear me speaking these words to you.. Then listen carefully.. You must learn to live on with those painful memories.. May we meet again in death, which to you, shall only happen on the battlefield where you do belong. I want you to have a bright future. So, keep fighting on, my dear husband. Promise me this!"

And thundering it echoed inside his head, Elewynn's voice of absolute power and beauty.. How.. Could it even be..

But then Rókhar finally opened his eyes wide  
And realized.. That it's pointless to dwell in grief and silence..  
"For her alone, I shall keep fighting on until the day I die!"  
To battle..

 

Part III : A mighty cry of victory..

 

"And in this part, the events occur some years after Elewynn's death. Upon a misty and eerie morning, Rókhar and his men heard a battle cry and even Heimdallr' Gjallarhorn was sound. It could mean only one thing. It was a call to arms. They were at war."

 

On that morning, we all left our homes to serve the Gods in this great war  
We gathered in a small village, and brought our armors, shields and weapons  
And as we began to march towards the rising sun, we cried: 'Hail, in the name of Odin, Baldr and Thor!'  
There was no escape, no chance to turn back.. Upon this night, our enemies would fall!

Riding forth into the heat of battle, those brave warriors of Midgård  
Their hearts know no fear and their fighting will is unbreakable and strong  
Thousands upon thousands, all of them clad in golden armors, so brightly they shine in the light of the sun  
A mighty cry of victory echoes throughout every land and forest, for a new era of peace has just began!

And after countless months of fighting, they finally surrounded the last of their enemies  
They had sacrificed so much, and luckily those cold and rainy nights were all now far behind  
And as Rókhar, their bold leader, stepped forth to face the remaining warriors of Loki  
One of them challenged him.. A combat to the death.. Rókhar accepted, by unsheathing his sword made of golden, glimmering elven steel..

And for long they fought, but in the end, Rókhar proved to be best out the two, yet he chose to show mercy by removing the blade of his sword from his enemy's throat..  
But he didn't know, that his enemy would then do something so weak and low..  
As he turned around, already walking away, he was then back stabbed, a fatal wound, and yet still smiling at his victory..  
Rókhar, the leader of all armies of Thor fell down to the ground..  
And then the Valkyries came for him.. And as for rest of the enemies, and this.. Coward, they were all sentenced to be thrown into the depths of a nearby active volcano.. A cruel end well deserved..

 

Part IV : We were meant to be together in life and in death..

 

And so Rókhar's spirit left it's mortal coil and he was then shown a divine way, ethereal steps that go high up the sky, like you'd be walking on the clouds. There, lie the nine realms, and especially that of Asgård. To get there, to the city of the Gods and the Golden Halls of Valhalla, one must travel from the beginning of Bifröst, the Burning Rainbow Bridge to it's long end.

 

"This is something I've to do.. Oh Gods, please let me walk across this unearthly bridge. Grant me all blessings of the Norse afterlife!"

 

And Rókhar was indeed granted a safe passage. And so he walked across the Rainbow Bridge, only to not believe his eyes in the end. For on the other side, stood a figure far too familiar. It was Elewynn..

He wondered could it be real, or was this just one of his wishful dreams  
But then she walked to front of him, and touched his face with her pale, yet soft hand, showing him a vision about their deaths..  
And on that very moment, Rókhar learned the truth.. So they were dead.. And now beheld the Gates to the Halls of Valhalla right in front of them.

Delighted to see her face once more, Rókhar finally said:

 

"I cannot believe my eyes, but if we're both truly here, then what are we waiting for. Shouldn't we go to the golden halls? I long to see the Gods, who reside in this realm here so high above."

 

"Maybe this was meant to happen, but I had hoped you to carry on with your life for longer. But if you're truly here, then let this journey of ours may continue all eternities to come."

 

"I never knew that this day would really arrive, and as I now look at you, my eyes are full of tears of joy. We were meant to be together in life and in death."

 

And so after passing a long corridor lined with mystical statues and armored warriors, they both finally arrived to the Golden Halls  
And by bowing before Odin, the All-Father, he granted them both blessing of all the gods  
So much suffering and so many battles lie behind..  
New, astral journeys to make, many mysterious treasures of sacred origin left to find  
It all could wait, oh such bountiful feasts the gods are hosting here in these bright halls of laughter..  
Our hands are crossed, our fates joined as one..  
If they really care for us mortals this much..  
Then we shall stay in these peaceful halls of the Norse Gods forever!

 

"Even death couldn't keep us apart from each other!" they cried, and the sky indeed answered. And as it began to rain silver tears for the first time in hundreds of years, Rókhar looked at Elewynn, and as she nodded, they both cried for one last time:

 

"Let the end serve as the beginning to many new, and wonderful journeys in the mysterious afterlife ruled by Hel!"

 

Additional content: A Winter In Midgård - Of Olden Rites of Ice

 

Our world has been frozen for so long,  
yet our lands and forests are lively and beautiful.  
And the winter sun shines upon us everyday  
It's golden light guides our dreams.

It makes us smile, and it gleams with hope  
o' soothing light, carry all my worries away.  
Harsh this mortal life can be,  
once in a year at the end of the fourth season,  
we gather on the shores of the great old sea.

In amidst the calm silence,  
when the dusk is at it's darkest,  
and when the moon is at it's highest,  
with hoods covering our faces,  
holding magical; runic staffs in our hands,  
a chosen seer arrives,  
speaks right words of the winter rite,  
like he would be reading  
them from within a feverish dream,  
then we kneel down to offer small,  
yet humble sacrifices to the gods,  
who reside far above in their halls.

Meat, herbs and berries, all laid along  
with white forest flowers upon an altar  
made of oak, nature's finest wood.

And then we ask for only one thing,  
another year of bountiful harvest,  
feasts and unending joy,  
and if the twin ravens are seen  
flying across the sky,  
croaking mighty as they fly,  
then it means that our offering  
has been graciously accepted,  
and that our wish shall be granted  
at sight of the first ray of light  
of the dawn yet to come.


End file.
